IAm confused
by Ren Mio
Summary: Melonie is staying one more month and trying to go out with Freddie, but Freddie still thinks Melanie is Sam in disguise.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Calrs Melanie wants to have movie night at your house. Go rent a movie." Sam said as she walked in Carlys house.

"She's still here? I thought she was suppost to leave yesterday."

"She didnt leave. She's 'in love' with Lamo. She's staying for a month"

"WHAT!!!!!"

Spencer ran in the living room in a towl and bubbles in his hair. "Carly what wrong?!" Spencer looked all over Carly seeing if she's hurt, but he only sees a big smile. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"Melanie is staying another month."

"COOL!!!!!! I'll go get dressed and we all can go to Grovy Smothie and go catch a movie!" Spencer ran back to his room.

Carly smiled "Spencer!"

Spencer came back in the room. "Yeah?"

"Finish your shower"

"Good idea" he ran back to his room.

"So If Melanie likes Freddie but you told him Melanie doesn't exist. What if she does some thing to him and he thinks its you?"

Sam and Carly run out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melanie Knocked on Freddie's door.

Freddie opened the door "Hello?" Freddie looked at Melanie in her pink shirt and pink skirt with her hair up in a pony tail. He slamed the door in her face. You could hear Freddie's Mom yelling at him " Dont slam the door! What if you slamed the door right onto your finger?"

Melanie giggled and knocked again.

"Who is that. You slamed the door right in someones face. i didnt raise you to do something so mean. Now open the door and say sorry."

"But moooom."

"NOW"

The door opened. "I'm sorry, what do you want Sam?"

"I'm Melanie and i want to go on a date with you"

Freddies mom comes to the door "Of corse he'll go. You look just like Sam."

"I know. we're twins. so lets go to the movies at 8 tonight. is that good?"

"NO! IT'S NOT SAM!" Freddie yelled.

"Freddie! This is Melanie. And You're going tonight. I'm sorry. Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, I need to go to Carly's Spencer is being nice and taking me to Grovy Smoothie. Good bye."

______________________________________________________________________________

On some random street.

"Sam, we've been looking for hours, we looked everywere. What time is it anyways? 7:45" Carly asked

"Wait didnt She and Spencer want to go to Grovy Smothie?"

"We already looked there."

"Lets look again"

________________________________________________________________

At The Movies

"Hi Freddie. So what movie do you wanna see?" Melanie asked.

"How about The First Kiss?"

"Is that still out? I love that movie. Lets go buy the tickets." Melanie turned around and started to walk to the sells box. But freddie grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him. "You hate The First Kiss."

"No i dont. Sam hates the first kiss."

"YOU ARE SAM!"

"No, I'm not what will it take for me to prove to you that i'm not Sam?"

"I dont know. Lets just hurry and get this over."

"Freddie? Do you want me to be Sam?"


	2. Chapter 2

At The Movies

"Hi Freddie. So what movie do you wanna see?" Melanie asked.

"How about The First Kiss?"

"Is that still out? I love that movie. Lets go buy the tickets." Melanie turned around and started to walk to the sells box. But Freddie grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him.

"You hate The First Kiss."

"No i dont. Sam hates the first kiss."

"YOU ARE SAM!"

"No, I'm not what will it take for me to prove to you that i'm not Sam?"

"I don't know. Lets just hurry and get this over."

"Freddie? Do you want me to be Sam?" Melanie said with a sad smile.

"What?"

"Nothing let's just go get our tickets."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Next Day At Carly's

Melanie is on the couch with a bowl of popcorn on her lap. Carly next to her.

"Melanie you cant date Freddie until he realizes you and Sam are twins."

"Freddie likes Sam."

Carly busted out laughing "You're kidding right?"

"No. When ever i say something like I love this movie he goes and points out that no i don't because I'm Sam. But I'M NOT SAM!"

"He's only like that because Sam told him he was right."

"But that would mean she had to admit she was wrong. She never does that even when she's wrong. Does Sam like Freddie?"

Carly laughed again. "There's NO WAY Sam likes Freddie."

"I guess your right. Well i got to go home mom's cooking tonight i need to make sure she doesn't set the house on fire again. Bye"

"Bye"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 minute later in the lobby

Sam walks in the lobby as Melanie walked to the door.

"Sam? Aren't you supposed to be at home cleaning your room?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Hey Sam do you like Freddie?"

"NO WAY!"

"Really I'll keep it a secret if you do."

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!!"

"I was just wondering, because When we went to the movies yesterday he would not stop kissing me. To bad he thinks i'm you. I was just thinking that maybe you liked him too."

"HE DID WHAT?!!!"

"He wouldn't stop kissing me i barely saw the movie because he wouldn't stop."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM YOU CAN DATE HIM ALL YOU WANT!!!" Sam stomped up the stairs.

"She likes him."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

ICarly on air

"And that's why shaving your cat in a bath tub is a bad idea!" Carly Said "Well Freddie's giving that signal that times up."

"BYE!" Sam and Carly yelled together.

"Good show guys"

"Hey Fredwierd we need to talk."

"What gonna ask me out on another date?" Sam and Freddie walked into the hallway.

"Freddie what did you do the other day on the date? Did you kiss anyone?"

"No i didn't. don't you remember?"

"That wasn't me."

"Sure it wasn't" Freddie walked back into the ICarly studio.

"So she lied. Why am i relived by that?" Sam walked into the studio and said "I'm not feeling so good. I'm going home."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's dream

Melanie and Freddie are sitting at a table in Grovy Smoothie. Laughing and having a good time.

"Melanie! Get away from him I saw him first!"

"Sorry you snooze you lose." She smiled.

Sam pulled Melanie out of her chair and sucker punched her. With Melanie running out crying. Sam Grabbed Freddie's Shirt And pulled him into a kiss.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam's Room

Sam Woke up. "Am I falling For Freddie!?"


	3. Chapter 3

At school by the lockers

"Hey, Sam. Are you feeling better?" Carly said. Sam turned around. her hair was a knotted mess. she had bags under her eyes. she only had one shoe on and her outfit was a poke-a-doted shirt with pajama pants. "OH MY TACO!"

"What?" Freddie asked, walking up behind Carly. Carly turned around.

"I don't know i was so shocked i said taco. Dont blame me i missed breakfast, and i want a taco."

"What are you so shacked about?"

"Oh my god i forgot Sam! Sam are you alright?"

Freddie looked over Carly's shoulder and saw Sam looking so bad. "OH MY MATH TEST!"

"See even you did it."

"Shut up. Sam are you alright?" Sam snored.

Freddie shock her a little to wake her up.

"Who what the answers 5!" Sam woke up swinging her arms around, accidentally punching Freddie. Freddie fell to the floor unconscious. Carly ruched to his side "SAM YOU KNOCKED OUT FREDDIE!!! and we're not in math class!"

"Freddie? Freddie who? oh that Freddie."

'Help me get him to the clinic you and him are going home."

"Do i have to? i might get Freddie germs."

"Yes you have to help" Sam grabed Freddies hand and Carly grabbed his feet. "Sam what's wrong you look terrible."

"I'm having nightmares. so I'm waking up 20 times a night."

"Whats your nightmares about?"

"I don't know, I forget"

_______________________________________________________________________

Carly's house

Sam's on the couch sleeping. Melanie is on the computer locking at Spash Face videos. Carlys making iced tea. "Sam...SAM...SAM!!!!!!!" Carly got a cup of water walked to Sam and poured did all over her.

"FREDDIE!!!!!"

Freddie comes running in Carly's house "Did someone call me? OH MY GOD THERE'S TWO SAM'S!!!!!"

"No. That's Sam on the couch and that's Melanie."

Melanie looks at him "Told you." Freddie ran back to his apartment.

Sam looked out the door "Crap."

Melanie looks at her "Why say crap?"

"I didn't want him to know. So when your gone..." Sam dozed off

Carly laughed nervously "shes so tyred she's saying crazy stuff"

"told you"

"Sam can't like Freddie"

"She does and that makes her my rival"

"What?"

"Nothing"

______________________________________________________________________

A day later at Carly's house

Freddie is sitting on the couch with one twin on both sides of him. "So you were telling the truth when you said you had a twin but you were lieing when you said i was right? Why did you tell me i was right?" Sam Snored. "She's sleeping again! I'm trying to discus a serious matter and she sleeping!"

"It's not her fault. She Just cant get you out of her head. She's been having nightmares about you and me." Freddie looked at Sam's sleeping face and smiled. Melanie frowned "You know your going to have to pick one of us. If i was you i'd pick the girl who doesn't hurt you everytime she's mad." Melanie leaned toward Freddie for a kiss but he pulled away sighing.

"Melanie, Sam's not all that bad. She's actully great once you get past the violence."

"Are you picking her over me?"


	4. Chapter 4

A day later at Carly's house

Freddie is sitting on the couch with one twin on both sides of him. "So you were telling the truth when you said you had a twin but you were lying when you said I was right? Why did you tell me I was right?" Sam Snored. "She's sleeping again! I'm trying to discus a serious matter and she sleeping!"  
"It's not her fault. She Just cant get you out of her head. She's been having nightmares about you and me." Freddie looked at Sam's sleeping face and smiled. Melanie frowned "You know your going to have to pick one of us. If I was you I'd pick the girl who doesn't hurt you everytime she's mad." Melanie leaned toward Freddie for a kiss but he pulled away sighing.  
"Melanie, Sam's not all that bad. She's actually great once you get past the violence."  
"Are you picking her over me?"  
"I don't know."  
Melanie stomped out the door slamming the door, waking Sam up. "What, who, what, uh, W-what ever." She fell back asleep. Freddie chuckled. he pulled her blond hair behind her ear. He leaned to kiss her, an inch from her lips he pulled back in shock. covering his mouth he sank into the couch "Sam what am I going to do?" He looked at Sam and smiled the most innocent smile.

_______________________________________________________________________________  
Later that day  
Carly's watching Curly Cow.

Melanie walked in. "Carly you wanted to see me?"  
Carly got up "Yeah how would you like to help with an ICarly bit?"  
"I'd love to help, but is it ok with Freddie and Sam?"  
"Well, I asked them Freddie was out of it and said 'sure what ever,' and Sam was like 'What ever just give me some ham.'" they laughed.  
"Ok when is it?"  
"Two days from now. Make sure Sam rests up."  
"I will. Bye." Melanie left.

* * *

Hallway between Carly's and Freddie's home. 2 seconds later

Melanie knocked on Freddie's door. Freddie opened it. "What do you want?"  
"I want to know if you'll choose me or Sam."  
"Melanie" Freddie rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I want to choose Sam."  
"But Sam hates you, and hurts you all the time. She'll never like you back. If you choose me, at least I look like her you can pretend I'm her. Just one more date and you can make up your mind and I'll have no objections. Please."  
"Fine tomorrow at the Cheesecake warehouse at 8." Freddie shut the door.

* * *

Cheese cake warehouse

Melanie and Freddie are siting at a table. Carly and Sam walk in. Carly Saying "Melanie was so nice to give us the gift certificate to the Cheesecake warehouse."  
They took their seats and looked at the menu. Sam set her's down. "I think i want..." He eyes widened in shock as she saw Feddie and Melanie together. "I got to go home."

"But want about your food? Get me a strawberry cheesecake. I'll eat it tomorrow."

"Sam..." but it was to late Sam already left.

_______________________________________________________________________________

After date walking on some random street, walking home.

"Thank you Freddie. That was so fun." Melanie giggled. When she saw Freddie staring at the ground not laughing she suddenly she had a seirous face. "Freddie did you diside yet?"

He looked up then back to his feet "Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

After date walking on some random street, walking home.

"Thank you Freddie. That was so fun." Melanie giggled. When she saw Freddie staring at the ground not laughing she suddenly she had a serious face. "Freddie did you decided yet?"

He looked up then back to his feet "Yes. I'm sorry Melanie, but I only thought of Sam. you could never replace Sam."

"Sam hates you. You know that right?"

"What about her dream's? Doesn't that mean something?"

"Those are nightmare's. Are nightmares. She seeing herself as me. She doesn't want to date you. Why cant you just date me?"

"Because your not Sam"

_______________________________________________________________________________

ICarly studio, ICarly on air, the next day

"Now it's time for MESSIN' WITH LEWBERT" Sam and Carly screamed.

"You see Lewbert hates Sam."

"You mean every one" Sam corrected

"Yup. If your Fat"

"Tall"

"Skinny"

"Or short, he hates you."

"He's a bad man. A bad bad man. Well he hates Sam the most."

"So we got my twin sister to come and help him hate me even more. I'll see you down stairs." Sam danced to the elevator and waved as the door was shutting.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Lobby

"Are you ready Melanie?"

"Yup." Melanie and Sam walked right up tp the sleeping Lewbert and yelled "I Want Ham!!!" Lewbert jumped so high he fell of his chair. He got up, looked at them for a moment and said "I SEE TWO OF YOU! YOU GAVE ME A CONCUTION! GET OUT OF MY LOBBY! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!" Sam Said "Well that wasn't as interesting as i thought it was going to be"

Melanie smiled "Well this is going to be." Melanie walked up to the hidden camera. "Attention ICarly Viewers. Sam likes" Sam tackled Melanie And yelled "Spencer's sock's the ones that lights up. Back to you Carly!" Melanie and Sam wresled until Melanie Was able you yell "Sam likes Freddie and Freddie likes Sam." Sam froze in shock. Melanie got up " I wish you a happy relationship jerks." And she left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

ICarly studio

Carly said "W-Well I Have to go make sure Sam doesn't go to jail to night. Bye." Freddie turned of the camera, and ran down stairs with Carly.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry. I took so long to update. and when somthing is **'like this' **its Sam thinking.

___________________________________________________________________________

"SAM!!!!!" Carly yelled running down the stairs. Sam stood up and said "I hate her." she walked out the door.  
"GET OUT!!!!"Lueburt yelled.

at school Carly's locker.  
"Freddie, I'm worried about Sam. She hasn't come to school for almost 1 week and a half."  
"Yeah. its starting to worry me to."  
"Starting? You were worried when she walked out the lobby's door."  
"So! She's my friend. Of course I'll be worried."  
"I'll go to her house after school today. To see if she's alright."  
"I'll go too."

____________________________________________________________________________

Sam's house  
Carly and Freddie knocked on Sam's bedroom door. Both yelling "Sam open up!!!!"  
"Why'd she run when she saw you, Freddie?"  
Freddie sat down back against the wall, hugging his knees. "I don't know, maybe she thinks I believe what Melanie said. How could I?" He sighed "Sam will always hate me. No matter how much I like her."  
Carly sat next to him. "I know you love her."  
"How do you know?"  
"I saw you trying to kiss her when she was sleeping."  
"I DID NO SUCH THING!!!!"  
"admit it"  
"no"  
"SAY IT."  
"NO"  
"Say it!"  
"Fine I LOVE SAM, AND TRYED TO KISS HER! Happy?"  
"yup" Carly smiled.

____________________________________________________________________________

In side Sam's room during Freddie's and Carlys conversation. Sam on her bed hugging a pillow.

"Sam open up!" carly's and Freddies voise yelled.

**'stupid door I can hear every word you say. What good is a door when you can hear the people you want to keep out'**

"Why'd she run when she saw you, Freddie?"

**'I ran because I didnt want to talk about what SHE said'**

"I don't know, maybe she thinks I believe what Melanie said. How could I?" she heard a sigh "Sam will always hate me."

**' That's not true!' **

"No matter how much I like her."

**' You like me too?! That cant be true. You were going out with Melanie.'**

"I know you love her."

"How do you know?"

"I saw you trying to kiss her when she was sleeping."

**'HE DID WHAT?!?!'**

"I DID NO SUCH THING!!!!"

"admit it"

"no"

"SAY IT."

"NO"

"Say it!"

"Fine I LOVE SAM, AND TRYED TO KISS HER! Happy?"  
Sam smiled **' You dork.'**  
"yup" Carly smiled. "Was Melanie's freek out on ICarly beacuse you picked Sam over her"

"Yeah. Look I dont want to talk about it. Lets just go home."

"Ok, we'll try again tomorrow"

**'He likes me? More than Melanie! I have to tell him!' **Sam ran out her bedroom door looking for Freddie. But he left already. Sam sighed and went back into her room.


	7. Chapter 7

HI. I keep forgeting to say this but its really important. I DONT OWN ICARLY. If i owned it you would be watching this not reading it.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Freddie's house

Sam knocked on the door. Freddie answered."Sam! What have you been doing!!!!!!? You haven't come to school for weeks!!!!!! YOU DO KNOW HOW WORRIED ME AND CARLY WAS?!!!!!!!! COULD YOU NOT HEAR US SCREAMING AND POUNDING ON YOUR DOOR?!!!!"

"OF COUSRE I COULD HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE THROUGH THAT DOOR!!!!!! I HEARD EVERY WORD YOU SAID!!!!!!!"

Freddie's eyes widen in shock "you heard everything?"

"everything"

"are you sure?"

"I heard everything from "sam open up" to "ok we'll try again tomorrow"

Freddie Slamed the door in sam's face. screaming, "OH MY GOD!!!!! DONT KILL ME!!!!!!!!"

Carly opened her door "Fredddie what...SAM!!!! What are you doing here?" Carly hugged Sam.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carly's kitchen

"I knew it! so you came to tell him but he's terrified of you." Sam knoded her head. she was about to say something when spencer came into the kitchen to get punch. Carly started pushing Sam to the door "dont worry everythings going to work out just fine."

Carly was pushing Sam out the door when she yelled "But h..." the door slamed right in her face... again. Carly walked back to the kitchen with a evil smile.

Spencer looked at her "What are you planing?" Carly looked back at him. scaring spencer "I Dont wanna know" He ran away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

At school

"Gibby, you know what to do?"

"Carly, I know what i have to do. I'm still getting my 10 bucks after this right?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

At school

"Gibby, you know what to do?"

"Carly, I know what i have to do. I'm still getting my 10 bucks after this right?"

"Sure."

___________________________________________________________________________________  
Sams locker

"SAM! YOUR STUPID MEAN AND LOUD" Gibbie yelled

"So what i've heard worse"

"God i dont know how Freddie likes you."

Sam ran after Gibbie. "When i catch you your dead meat"

___________________________________________________________________________________

Freddies locker

"Hey Freddie someone is giving out a free computer with a pearpod. theyr giving it away in the closet by the cafiteria"

"Awsome" Freddie ran to the closet.

___________________________________________________________________________________

In closet

"Gibble LET ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sam beat on the door."Gibbie!!!!! somebody?"

she gave up and sat down.

"Sam?"

she looked up and freddie was there. BOOM!!!! the door slamed shut.

"CARLY WAS THAT YOU? GET US OUT" Sam yelled.

"NO" Carly yelled back. "Tell him what you want to tell him and Freddie tell her how you feel! I'm not letting you out untill then I"ll come back after next period then we can go home."

"CARLY" they both yelled but there was no response.

"What did you want to tell me?" Freddie said with the most annoied voise.

"Oh now you listen to Carlys every command"

"SORRY FOR WANTING TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"SORRY FOR NOT"

"YOU WANT TO BE STUCK HERE WITH ME?!"  
"YES I DO THANK YOU VERY MUCH"  
" YOU IN THE WORLD WOULD YOU?"  
"BEACUSE I LIKE YOU! YOU MORRON!!!"


End file.
